Twisted Kismet
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: It wasn't love, it was lust. When Laika finds fate may never give what he desires, he goes too far, and in his time of error, loses everything he already had. [SemiRape][EnzanLaika][SemiBluesEnzan]


**Twisted Kismet**

"Blues help me, please!" a shrill voice echoed in the empty household, other than the two within the churning solid room. The louder of the two slammed loud, but subtly against vibrating metal, his back arched painfully, and his voice was halted as lips crushed hard against his own. His muffled cries withered, running out of what air he had to begin with. His attacker released swiftly, letting him breath.

Taking a few deep breaths, he whispered weakly. "...stop it." The older boy seemed not to hear, as bent down again. The victim turned his head to the side and shut his eyes tight. "S-stop it!"

"Laika, stop!"

Hands wrapped around his thin cheek, and forcefully pulled to face the other. A smile. An angst-struck smile of a porcelain doll with its heart shattered through spite. Clouded sky-blue eyes met those of the opposing sea, which rained in contradiction to the laws of life. The sky drew closer, and kissed away the tears that formed beneath the eye of the storm. Sea blinks, and is submerged in itself once again.

Laika's lips gently rounded, and from his lips came a gentle hush, as if to silence a child, wiping away snow-white bangs that drowned in the other's sorrow and sweat. Kissing the weary lips that gently sobbed. "I love you," said Laika, "you won't love me back."

He grasped the struggling shoulders of the boy pinned beneath him, leaning his head against the other boy's, just listening to the heavy breaths drawn. Gently pecking his forehead, he whispered…

"Why…?"

No response. Enzan raised his hands and shrugged one of Laika's hands away, only to get his wrist caught. His lips crushed against the older boy's, muffling half of a scream he let out.

Sharply twisting his head away, he shrilled. "BLUUES HELP ME, PLEASE!" Laika clutched both his wrists tightly and shook him.

"Is that it; Blues? Is that why you can't love me?"

"Why're you doing this?" Enzan wailed, gritting off tears that threatened his reddened face.

"It's because I _want_ you! I _love_ you! I have since I saw you for the first time, damn it!" Laika put on a pleading face, gently stroking the boy's cheek with the back of his fingers. The touch made Enzan shudder, unsure if he felt disgusted or aroused. "Love me back… please…"

His eyes half lidded and his eyebrows curved with pity and shame, shaking his head and his mouth moving, unable to find words to say. "_…I don't love you…_" Voice cracking, and tears finally falling, he drew in a shaky breath. "I'm so… sorry…"

Laika's head hung for a moment, leaving Enzan to stare into the mess of Laika's light mint hair. He jumped when the grip was tightened, and he was pressed harder against metal. He flinched and screamed, as the male forced himself on him again.

"Laika, stop it, please!" Enzan cried loudly, arching his back, until itpressed hardupon the surface, Laika pinning him down. He whimpered when he felt cold, clammyhands upon his skin, shirt lifted unwillingly, and lips concealing further screams.

Violating.

Breaking free of an unchaste kiss, Enzan panted and his nails dug weakly into Laika's wrist, he ignored the pain. "Stop it… I beg of you…" he sobbed. Laika smiled sadly, kissing the boy on the lips. He felt Enzan's arms grow heavy; he was too weak to fight anymore. He let go, and nuzzled the boy's neck for a moment, and kissed him on the collarbone, making the boy shudder. Enzan couldn't break free under his weight.

"I don't want to hurt you…" His head rested on the boy's neck for a moment, and gently took the boy's wrist, and gingerly kissed it. Surprisingly to him, Enzan's hand wrapped over his, he looked at the boy with curious eyes.

His eyes full of lament, but a smile as innocent as the icy snow. Tears poured over his face as he laughed so weakly in his pants.

"Then what do you think you're doing?" Enzan sighed at last, as his body grew limp, and his hand hit the metal surface with a clank. Slipping off the metal, Laika caught him by his shoulders, and the boy's head lolled into his chest, growing damp with his salty tears that poured.

He just stood there, with Enzan in his arms, gazing at nothing, just staring into a way in silence.

He knew only too well, that this action would cost him everything he ever had, and everything he would've…

Distant screamingvoices echoed and the damp sound of charging footsteps began to write what destiny would havein store for him...

**Owari**


End file.
